


Tifa Versus Three Wolves

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Tifa makes the poor decision to wander the forest alone during a particularly desperate mating season for the local wildlife. A story generated by dice rolls.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Tifa Versus Three Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> Lately, I've started working on an RPG dice system for the purpose of generating erotic battles. I was of course inspired by the fantastic stories from MrDifficult and ThriftyGoblin87, so big shoutout to them for being so awesome! I tried my best to modify and differentiate by rules from theirs, but its hard to deviate from the perfection they already laid out. Go give them a look!

On a walk through the forest outside Cosmo Canyon, Tifa suddenly hears the howling of wolves in the distance, and before she knows it three of the furred canines emerge from between the trees. Unbeknownst to her, it’s mating season and these wolves have just stumbled upon a potential mate. But the proud pugilist has no intention of becoming breeding stock for these beasts, and she raises her fists as they bare their fangs.

Tifa Lockhart  
DC: 75  
Pleasure: 0%  
Attacks: Titan Punch, Dolphin Kick, Suplex  
Special: 0/100 (Limit Break)  
Gear: White top 1/1, chest. Black skirt 1/1, groin.  
Traits: Street Tough, Peak Fitness, Queen of Mounds

Wolf 1  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Wolf 2  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Wolf 3  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Initiative  
Tifa 77  
W1 92  
W2 3  
W3 26  
W1 > Tifa > W3 > W2

W1 turn.  
(Move to Tifa)  
(Attack Tifa… 63, miss)

The first wolf closes the distance with incredible speed befitting its four-legged form. It leaps at Tifa with jaws wide open, but she manages to leap aside at the last moment.

Tifa turn.  
(Attack W1… roll decision d3, 3… Tifa chooses Suplex. Roll Attack… 48, miss)

Instantly, Tifa spins around and strikes back at the daring wolf. She reaches down to grapple it for a punishing attack, but the small beast evades her.

W3 turn.  
(Move to Tifa)  
(Attack Tifa… 38, miss)

Another wolf charges at its prey, but even though Tifa has her attention on another wolf, his bite does not land.

W2 turn.  
(Move to Tifa)  
(Attack Tifa… 93, hit! Tifa is Grappled. 93 over DC 75 is 18, Vaginal hit. Black skirt takes 1 damage… Destroyed!)

The final beast moves into position, now surrounding the gorgeous bartender on all sides. With a snarl, it lunges forward with lustful intent. The powerful nose on its snout smells the powerful scent of a fertile female and guides the wolf’s strike true. Its jaws close around the pleated black skirt sitting snug on Tifa’s hips and, with a quick jerk of its head, the garment is shredded. Tifa gasps as the chilly forest air breezes between her thighs and tickles her completely exposed crotch. Upon seeing the puffy folds of the breeding bitch that they desire, the wolves howl.

Tifa Lockhart  
DC: 75  
Pleasure: 0%  
Attacks: Titan Punch, Dolphin Kick, Suplex  
Special: 0/100 (Limit Break)  
Gear: White top 1/1, chest. Black skirt 0/1, groin.  
Traits: Street Tough, Peak Fitness, Queen of Mounds  
Grappled (W2) (-15 DC)

Wolf 1  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Wolf 2  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Wolf 3  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Initiative  
Tifa 80  
W1 57  
W2 14  
W3 22  
Tifa > W1 > W3 > W2

Tifa turn.  
(Escape roll… 93, success! Tifa is no longer Grappled)  
(Attack W2… roll decision d3, 1… Tifa chooses Titan Punch. Roll Attack… 8, miss)

Outraged by the indignity of her revealed womanhood, Tifa strikes back. She effortlessly repels the offending wolf from her personal space and then follows up with a swift punch. However, the wolf is too nimble and her fist only touches air.

W1 turn.  
(Attack Tifa… 89, hit! Tifa is Grappled. 89 over DC 75 is 14, Vaginal hit. Tifa is Violated! Peak Fitness trait active, +40 Foe Pleasure in Vaginal)  
(Roll Position… 5, missionary)  
(Hero Pleasure… 32. Tifa pleasure 32%)  
(Foe Pleasure… 24 + 40. W1 pleasure 64%)

Seeing its opportunity, one of the wolves leaps forward and tackles Tifa to the ground. She yelps in surprise, not expecting to be caught off guard, and that brief moment of hesitation is all the time the wolf needs to line up its beastly dick with her delicate slit. A strangled cry echoes throughout the forest as the red dick plunges deeply. Tifa’s back arches up off the ground and her legs stiffen as her body experiences canine cock for the first time.

W3 turn.  
(Attack Tifa… 70, hit! Tifa is Grappled x2. 70 over 60 DC is 10, Vaginal hit. Occupied, default to Oral. Tifa is Violated!)  
(Roll Position… 25, blowjob.)  
(Hero Pleasure… 19. Tifa pleasure 51%)  
(Foe Pleasure… 27. W3 pleasure 27%)

Before Tifa is able to regain her bearing, a second wolf looms over her head. Having missed its opportunity to mate the beautiful girl, it instead opts for another available hole. Tifa’s eyes widen as the throbbing shaft emerges from the wolf’s furry body, and she is helpless to prevent it from pushing between her lips. As the tapered tip presses against her tonsils, Tifa suddenly realizes the dire situation she’s found herself in.

W2 turn.  
(Attack Tifa… 67, hit! Tifa is Grappled x3. 67 over 45 DC is 22, Vaginal hit. Occupied, default to Anal. Invalid position, conflict of interest roll. W1 63, W2 45, W3 1. W1 wins, missionary is preserved. W2 does not penetrate Tifa)

Not to be left out, the final wolf moves in to stake its claim. Like its brothers, this one seeks to breed, but it must wait its turn. Still, its cock yearns to feel the warmth of a female, and it inches closer to Tifa’s body. However, the first wolf to have penetrated the beauty suddenly bares its teeth and growls. It has already found a satisfying position and will not allow anything to jeopardize its intent to breed this bitch. Cowed, the lonely wolf lowers its ears submissively and waits its turn, pacing eagerly.

Tifa Lockhart  
DC: 75  
Pleasure: 51%  
Attacks: Titan Punch, Dolphin Kick, Suplex  
Special: 0/100 (Limit Break)  
Gear: White top 1/1, chest. Black skirt 0/1, groin.  
Traits: Street Tough, Peak Fitness, Queen of Mounds  
Grappled (W1, W3, W2) (-45 DC)  
Violated (Pussy, Oral)  
Missionary  
Blowjob

Wolf 1  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 64%  
Vaginal  
+40 Pleasure

Wolf 2  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%

Wolf 3  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 27%  
Oral

Initiative  
Tifa 100  
W1 99  
W2 44  
W3 83  
Tifa > W1 > W3> W2

Tifa turn.  
(Tifa attempts Escape… 12, fail)  
(Tifa attempts Escape… 97, critical success! Grapple canceled. W1 is no longer Violating Tifa)

Now stuffed on both ends by wolf cock, Tifa’s only goal is to escape. She struggles and pushes her hands against the wolf buried within her mouth, but she is unable to get a solid grip on its fur. At the same time, she kicks back at the impetuous wolf currently enjoying her tight pussy, and her boot-clad feet manage to strike its small body. With a yelp, the wolf recoils and its slippery dick pops free of her tight cunny. 

W1 turn.  
(Attack Tifa… 52, hit! Tifa is Grappled x3. 52 over 45 is 7, Vaginal hit. Tifa is Violated! Peak Fitness trait active, +40 Foe Pleasure in Vaginal)  
(Roll Position… 73, cowgirl. Favored Position trait active, default to doggystyle. Tifa gains Humiliated. Knot on Foe Climax)  
(Hero Pleasure… 18. Tifa pleasure 69%)  
(Foe Pleasure… 23 + 40. W1 pleasure 127%. Climax! Reset to 0.)  
(Foe Climax… Tifa is Knotted. Tifa gains Creampie. Tifa rolls pleasure… 14 +20. Tifa pleasure 85%. Pregnancy check triggered. Knotted Dick trait active, W1 stunned two turns)  
(Pregnancy check… 15, fail! Tifa is Fertilized! No further Pregnancy checks)

But the wolf will not be deterred. Its instinct to mate is powerful, and nothing will stop what nature intended. It leaps upon Tifa with a vengeance and closes its jaws around her long, brunette tresses of hair. As blinding pain surges through her scalp, Tifa screams around the wolf cock still buried in her mouth as the other wolf tugs hard enough to roll the barmaid onto her hands and knees. Upon seeing a position it knows all-too-well, the wolf then mounts her like it would any other bitch and once again re-enters her snatch. Tifa also realizes the implication of this new position, and her cheeks flush red as the mental image of herself on all fours getting rutted like a common beast burns in her mind.

But that is the least of Tifa’s concerns. Her body is too tight, too perfect for any man to resist, let alone a simple animal. Sensing the fulfillment of its natural mandate, the wolf howls to the forest canopy above and surges forward with incredible power. Its long, tapered dick, made for only one purpose, fully hilts within. Tifa’s pussy is no match for a knot with intent, and her soft folds offers no resistance before bulging obscenely wide and allowing the thick bulb to pop inside. A shriek of muffled pain erupts from Tifa’s throat, but it quickly dwindles to a ragged groan as the warm, soothing fluids of a virile male’s climax fill her sore cunt. Trapped inside by the knot with nowhere else to go, the load shoots forth and breeches the girl’s cervix to violate her fertile womb. The wolves’ instincts were correct: Tifa is indeed a woman in the prime of her life, ripe for breeding, and the thick seed has no trouble swarming her vulnerable eggs until the inevitable happens. Though she does not yet realize it, a full litter of pups awaits Tifa’s near future.

W3 turn.  
(Knotted Dick trait active. Knot attempt… 47, fail)  
(Hero Pleasure… 38 + 20. Tifa pleasure 143%. Climax!)  
(Hero Climax. Trigger Mind Break roll. +20 permanent pleasure damage. W1 and W3 roll pleasure. W1… 22 + 40, 62%. W3… 32, 59%.)  
(Foe Pleasure… 26, 85%)  
(Mind Break… 10, success! Tifa is not mind broken but DC +10)

Not to be outdone, the wolf within Tifa’s mouth also seeks to knot the fertilized bitch, and it pushes forward with devious intent. However, her plump lips have not yet been properly broken in yet, and they resist the fat bulb. But the attempt certainly has an effect. After being so thoroughly ravaged by hard canine cocks, Tifa has been hanging on the edge of bliss. Her mind knows this is wrong, but her body welcomes the frantic, animalistic fuckfest. When the wolf’s tip threatens to breech her throat, that’s all it takes for Tifa to finally cross that precipice and fall headfirst into her first orgasm. 

Cumming on wolf dick would have been a life-altering experience for anyone, but Tifa has lived a hardened life. Though she feels incredible shame, her resolve holds together. Her elegant, busty body shivers under the assault of her climax, but in the end Tifa holds herself together so that she can still find a way out of this predicament.

W2 turn.  
(Attack Tifa… 68, hit! No Grapple change. 68 over 30 is 38, Oral hit. Occupied, default to Anal. Tifa is Violated! Tifa gains Airtight. Peak Fitness trait active, +40 Foe Pleasure in Anal)  
(Roll Position… Late to the Party triggered, no position change)  
(Hero Pleasure… 43 + 40, 226%. Climax!)  
(Hero Climax. Trigger Mind Break roll. +40 permanent pleasure damage. W1, W2, and W3 roll pleasure. W1… 24 + 40, 126%. Climax! Reset to 0. W2… 36 + 40, 76%. W3… 29, 114%. Climax! Reset to 0)  
(Mind Break… 6, fail! Tifa is mind broken! Tifa gains Shaken)  
(W1 Climax. Tifa is already Knotted. Tifa is already Creampied. Tifa rolls pleasure… 26 + 60, 312%. Climax!)  
(W3 Climax. Roll Oral d100… 51, Tifa swallows the cum. Tifa rolls pleasure… 18 + 60, 390%. Mind Break +10)  
(Tifa Climax. Trigger Mind Break roll. +60 permanent pleasure damage. W1, W2, and W3 roll pleasure. W1… 37 + 40, 77%. W2… 38 + 40, 154%. Climax! Reset to 0. W3… 17, 17%.)  
(Mind Break… 15, fail! Tifa is mind broken! Tifa gains Ahegao)  
(W2 Climax. Tifa rolls anal pleasure… 48 + 100, 538%. Climax! Humiliated prolonged)  
(Tifa Climax. Trigger Mind Break roll. +80 permanent pleasure damage. W1, W2, and W3 roll pleasure. W1… 28 + 40, 105%. Climax! Reset to 0. W2… 33 + 40, 73%. W3… 25, 42%)  
(Mind Break… 10, fail! Tifa is mind broken! Tifa gains Cumslut)  
Special Condition! All active heroes are afflicted with Cumslut. Battle ends in a Hero Defeat!

There is still one wolf remaining, and he has waited long enough. With the change of position onto her hands and knees, the unsatisfied wolf finally sees an opportunity to claim a hole that will not provoke its pack. Inching forward, the wolf singles its intention. The alpha that has already bred the girl acquiesces and turns its body over, twisting but not dislodging the knot that is still locked within Tifa’s pussy and causing her to squeal at the delicious pleasure it provides. Now that there’s space for him, the last wolf hops up, mounts Tifa from behind, and sinks its bestial dick deep within her asshole.

Tifa shrieks with a mouthful of cock. She had seen plenty of sordid gangbang occur in the alleyways of the Midgar slums, but never had she dared to imagine such a thing would happen to her… With a pack of wolves no less! But the stark reality is that Tifa’s ass, pussy, and mouth are now filled with canine cock not meant for her human body, yet they are more than enough to satisfy her lustful body. She cums instantly once the wolf plunges within her anus, setting off a wildfire of ecstasy within her. Like before, Tifa’s mental image of herself struggles to reconcile with these deeds. She was Tifa Lockhart… Freedom fighter… Friend… Daughter… Pack bitch… That last thought buries within her mind like a hot needle, and Tifa shudders at what she has become.

Wolves are simple creatures with base intelligence, but they can still sense when a bitch is beginning to break. And they can most certainly sense when that bitch is cumming on their cocks. Tifa’s pussy is already unbelievable, far more heavenly for any man to truly appreciate let alone a beast, but it does the job. Her orgasm squeezes and coax the wolf within her snatch for more seed, and the lupine dares not refuse. If the bitch wants a breeding, it will happily provide. Another piping hot spurt of cum paints the inside of Tifa’s bitch-tunnel white, and the sensation of the gooey, sticky mess latching onto her inner walls sends her into another hopeless climax.

As if that wasn’t enough to content with, another helping of cum pours forth, this time within her mouth. Tifa’s tongue lies pinned against her jaw, yet it wiggles to the best of its ability to massage the pulsing red rocket. Rope after rope of delicious, salty spunk splatter against the back of her throat and drip downward into her stomach. It is warm, wet, and filling. Her belly glows from the warmth and triggers another orgasm for the poor girl. How can anyone possibly resist when such carnal deeds feel so good?

Tifa’s body heaves and jerks against the three wolves that have stuffed her airtight. It’s impossible to comprehend such amazing pleasure, and so her mind simply doesn’t. There’s no point in understanding anything. She was getting fucked and… She wanted to be fucked, right? Nothing else could compare. Tifa couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this good, but when she finally let go of all inhibitions and put aside the sinful fact that wolves were the ones making her feel so amazing… The answer became clear. Her dull red eyes, which once had glowed brightly with optimism for the future, rolled into the back of Tifa’s head.

By this time, the wolf inside Tifa’s ass had endured the wonderful sensation of this tight bitch creaming herself twice, and that was enough to push it over the edge. With a howl, it thrusts deep enough to kiss its knot against the stretched ring of Tifa’s anus and unleashes a torrent of cum into her guts. It is just as deliciously warm as all the other creampies she had taken in the last few minutes, and Tifa gladly cums her brains out on the spot. Another generous load, another orgasm, another moment to grapple with who she had become. That clean, spotless concept of Tifa Lockhart that she had always kept at the forefront of her mind gradually begins to fade away. In its place sprouted a nobody. Not a warrior, not a savior, not a friend to so many good people. No, this Tifa was nothing but a cumslut, a fleshy receptacle that existed only to take the seed of whichever creature decided to pump into her that day. Men, wolves, bears, monsters, it didn’t matter. Tifa realizes in that moment that she would allow them all to fuck her, so long as they gifted her burning womb and all other holes with that wonderful, delicious cum. That’s all that matters now.

The last of her energy leaves Tifa’s exhausted body, and yet the wolves continue to rut into the holes they have claimed. Breeding is now the least of their concerns. They can tell this bitch has given up, and now she is theirs to keep and mate as they pleased. The coming mating season will be long, but as they slowly drag Tifa – pulled along by the lock of their knots – deeper into the forest, the wolves are content to know that they now have a broken bitch to sate their needs.

Final Stats

Tifa Lockhart  
DC: 75  
Pleasure: 538%  
Attacks: Titan Punch, Dolphin Kick, Suplex  
Special: 0/100 (Limit Break)  
Gear: White top 1/1, chest. Black skirt 0/1, groin.  
Traits: Street Tough, Peak Fitness, Queen of Mounds  
Grappled (W1, W3, W2) (-45 DC)  
Violated (Vaginal, Oral, Anal)  
Blowjob  
Doggystyle  
Humiliated (+20 on climax, last until sunrise)  
Knotted (W1 no escape, +20 pleasure, +20 pregnancy DC)  
Climax +80 pleasure  
Creampie  
Fertilized (Wolf)  
Mind Break DC +20  
Airtight (Mind break after hero turn)  
Shaken (-10 Escape)  
Ahegao (Cannot Escape, +20 pleasure, Willpower check per turn)  
Cumslut (Roll hero and foe pleasure on turn, grabs nearby enemy dicks, stunned permanently if grapple ends)

Wolf 1  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 0%  
Vaginal  
+40 pleasure  
Stunned x2

Wolf 2  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 73%  
Anal  
+40 pleasure

Wolf 3  
HP: 3  
DC: 85  
Pleasure: 42%  
Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Postmortem Analysis: So obviously this fight was unfairly stacked against Tifa from the start, and that was kind of the point. I wanted to see how long it would take for a loss to occur. What I didn't expect was how quickly things snowballed out of control in that last turn. The wolves kept cumming, which meant Tifa kept cumming, which meant she kept mind breaking. Of course failing THREE mind breaks in a row (each one at about 10-15% of happening) made the loss happen even faster... But still. Obviously I've got some rebalancing to do, just to maybe give the poor girls a bit more of a chance...


End file.
